A Destiny Altered
by TheHappyFan
Summary: What if instead of being sent to earth, Bloom was sent to the world of Kung Fu Panda? And what if her adoptive parents were... Po and Tigress? How will she learn about herself and become the great fairy she was destined to be? Sum is horrible, I know, but the story is much better! Not really sure how to rate yet, so rated T because I'm paranoid. Might make the rating lower later.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

**What if instead of being sent to Earth, Bloom was sent to the world of Kung Fu Panda? And what if her adoptive parents were... Po and Tigress? Please read and review!**

**Prologue Part 1:**

**It was a beautiful day on the planet of Domino. King Oritel and Queen Mariam had just had a beautiful baby girl named Bloom. She was destined to be a great fairy. After all, she did posses the greatest power in the Magic Dimension: the Dragon Flame. It was a special gift that only one fairy of each generation would receive. But there were three evil witches who wanted her power: the Ancestral witches. On the magical day when she was born, the witches summoned the vacuums. They attacked Domino. They cornered Bloom and her sister Daphne. Daphne sent her to the world of Kung Fu Panda where the witches could not find her. And that, my dear readers, is only the beginning of the beginning.**

**The Valley of Peace:**

**Tigress was happily married to Po. She was a month pregnant with their child. Tigress was no longer allowed on missions in order to keep the child safe. "Po, Tigress, look what was in the village! A baby! She was trapped in the burning house! What's more amazing is that she doesn't even have any injuries!" Cried Viper.**

**"No injuries?! That's impossible!"**

**"But it's true, right Crane?" **

**"Correct."**

**"Where are her parents?" asked Po.**

**" We think she's an orphan. We'll have to send her to an orphanage.  
"No!" Tigress cried. "I'm not letting a baby get sent to that place." Everyone knew how much she hated orphanages after her past.  
**

**" We'll adopt her. She will most likely be a Kung fu master. what should we name her?"**

**"Bloom."**

**Little did they know of her fairy power.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow guys... I am SO sorry for not updating for so long! In all honesty, I thought about deleting the story in light of how bad my first chapter was. I actually wasn't expecting anyone to care about the story... But you did! I'm so happy and grateful for you all!**

**P. S. This chapter really mostly more of an intro/filler, so bear with me please. :)**

**P. P. S. For reasons of my own, I will be changing some of the Winx outfits, especially Bloom. My version of Bloom is WAY more girly than Tigress, but not as girly as the Nick version or anything... She absolutely despises being in a skirt though! For not quite the same reasons as Tigress, however.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kung Fu Panda or the Winx Club**

Nearly 16 years later

Tigress had had her baby and named her Ming. Ming was a tiger-panda hybrid- she had her mother's build but the colors of a panda. She had had Po's eyes, appetite, and the same cutely annoying attitude. She had somewhat inherited her father's clumsiness. She wore a green vest that had the exact same pattern as Tigress's and wore plain black training pants. Many figured that being the biological daughter of the Dragon Warrior, she would be the next Dragon Warrior should anything happen to Po. (But we know that Po will live to be _old..._)

Bloom was a different story. It was as if the gods made a mistake in making her the daughter of Mariam and Oritel. For when she was sent to the Jade Palace, she transformed into a tiger, just like Tigress. In fact, except for her sea blue eyes, she was the spitting image of Tigress. She wore a concord grape colored purple vest with a hot pink flower pattern sweeping across the silk of her vest. Her vest ties were silver and her waist wrap was hot pink as well. Her fur was more auburn than orange, giving her the appearance of a goddess in the sunset. She wore plain black pants as well. She was an odd combination of her foster parents. When she was happy, she was sweet as sugar, especially around her friends. However, she had a relatively short temper. If someone hurt her or her friends, she would easily pay that hurt back tenfold. She had a lovely laugh that would make many teenage boys swoon at her. They would run off however, when she maliciously growled at the swooner. She was somewhat stoic with strangers, but warm to her friends. Po and Tigress had explained to her that she was adopted and how she had been rescued from the burning building. She took it surprisingly well. What nobody knew though, was of her mystical power.

With Stella in the Magical Dimension.

Stella woke up to a bright, sunny morning in the kingdom of Solaria. Today was her first day back at Alfea! She would be there a whole month to settle in and go shopping! And hopefully this year would stick on her record... After the lab disaster of the late spring, she was one month away from finishing the year, but got herself kicked out of the program. She should have known that it was a bad idea to go a year early... But that was in the past. Butterflies started to vibrate in her stomach as she started to nervously up and down on the toes of her high heeled, cotton candy-colored fuzzy slippers. She felt her stomach rumble and decided to go get breakfast. After eating, she changed into her back-to-school outfit: the green dress with neon pink stripes. Then she slipped on her pink wedges and tied the ribbons. "Goodbye, daddy," she whispered to her father who was in a meeting several rooms away. She stepped outside and walked to her secret spot: a little hideout in the lush Solaria gardens: no maids were ever here. There was a three foot tall mini waterfall, rich grass, and neon flowers. She used her spell for the Ring: however, there was a hiccup in the spell. The troll of the Trix, Knut,kidnapped Stella out of the magical dimension. "AAAAGGGGGHHHH!" Stella shrieked.

**Duh duh duh! Actually, you probably have a decent idea of what happens next. Sorry, but I won't likely update this again until I finish my other story, _How did I lose my Chain? _Speaking of which, go check it out! Thanks for reading and remember,  
**

**REVIEW! Thanks!**


End file.
